Snow White Queen
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Songfic, selfexplanitory really, bit mushy and a bit dark.


Snow White Queen:

_Disclaimer: I don't and never will own either Labyrinth or this song, Snow White Queen by Evanescence and believe me I really do wish that I had that kind of talent._

_So just to make it clear, Sarah's thoughts are in italics and Jareth's are in **bold italics. **__The idea is that these are Sarah and Jareth's thoughts and actions about five years after the events in the Labyrinth. My muse is a cruel person. Enjoy and please R&R, I'll even take flames at this point in time _

_Stoplight lock the door_

Sarah slipped into her bedroom, leaning against the door for a moment with her eyes closed. To the casual observer, it would seem like she was afraid to open them. She fumbled behind her for a few moments until her seeking hands found what they were looking for, a key in a lock. She took it and twisted, hearing the bolts fall into place with a sigh of relief, moving away once she was sure that entrance was barred.

_don't look back_

_undress in the dark_

She did not turn on the light and, again, to the average passer by this would be strange. To Sarah, it was necessary.

_and hide from you_

_all of you_

A glint of light caught her eye and she looked over at her mirror, seeing the moon relfected there as it's brilliant light poured in through her open window. She stared for a moment before finally seeing the thing that she feared the most reflected there. The soft form of the barn owl.

_You'll never know the way_

_your words have haunted me_

"Fear me," she whispered, "love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Even after eleven years she could hear the words as if he was stood beside her, whispering them to her over and over. How she hated them! But, oh, how she loved them! To just hear him say it one last time...

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_you don't know me_

She had been fifteen the first time he had said them. How could he have possibly have expected a fifteen year old girl to understand their significance? How could he have expected her to accept? She had been frightened and overwhelmed by him. Now, is hse were honest with herself, she still was.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

He had laid claim to her the first time he had seen her, part of him was still unsure why he had bothered. The other part knew what had attracted him to her, her long dark hair and pale skin captivated and fascinated him. He was obsessed and yet watching her for all this time had only served to fuel his obsession.

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**so lets just get it over**_

Her fear was the main source of his fascination, it was an emotion so unknown to him, something that he had never felt, even before he had proposed to her. If only she would stop hiding and give him what he wanted, what he knew that she wanted. Did she not realise how much easier it would make things for her?

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

"What kind of man steals children?" He heard her whisper as she dreamt. He allowed a small smile to pass over his face.

'What kind of girl wishes them away, Dear Sarah?' He thought in reply. How alike they both were, how alike they could both be, her one act as a spoilt fifteen year old had shown him her potential for cruelty.

_**Don't scream anymore my love**_

'_**Cause all I want is you**_

He watched her toss and turn as the dream became more violent, more terrifying, the dream that he had created and given her, the dream that only he could take away. She was moaning, screaming, crying, pleading and he longed to go to her and comfort her, take away the pain and tell her that everything would be alright. He wanted to claim her yet dared not move, not content to watch, not wanting to go to her.

_Wake up in a dream_

_frozen fear_

Sarah struggled with her nightmare, desperately wanting to wake and yet she feared it. She knew that he would still be there with his glove hand on her forehead and she froze, frightened.

_all your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

She tried to scream, tried to attract some attention to her, to scare him away, yet could not, it was almost like her body no longer obeyed her commands. Gradually her struggles began to stop and she lay still, no longer even able to tremble, beneath his caressing hands.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

He always watched her, never left her. Every night he came, Sarah always woke to find him sitting on her bed, stroking her hair and staring at her raven locks with undisguised fascination and lust. Even in her dreams she saw him and feared him, still feeling his hands as their soft touch lulled her back into the land of dreams, away from reality.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

His words seemed to echo through her head, laying claim to her body mind and soul. She felt them tie her to him, powerful bonds that his expression told her could never be broken.

_**There's nowhere to run, **_

_**So lets just get it over**_

She no longer had anywhere to go, she had run out of places to run to, nowhere to hide and no one to protect her.

"Pretty Sarah," he purred, "I _told_ you I would find you." He caressed her cheek, gazing at her, though whether he gazed at her with love or lust it was no longer within his capacity to distinguish.

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

He could feel the magic moving within her, the power granted to her after her words of defiance -_for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great_- foolish as she had been, her words had forced the Labyrinth to grant her equal power to his, the power of a queen.

_**Don't scream anymore my love**_

'_**Cause all I want is you**_

Since losing her, Jareth had found pleasure in nothing and no one, Sarah had become his everything. Nothing lived up to her and nothing ever could yet he knew that he tormented her constantly, and part of him wondered how long she could continue to withstand it.

_I can't save your life_

It was with a sudden rush of strength that Sarah was able to force herself from her bed and run into the bathroom.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, slipping.

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting_

She struck her head on the sink and cried out in fear and pain. Her breath now in ragged gasps and her hand pressed to her head as the blood tickled down her cheek. In the door Jareth merely stood and watched.

_I'm losing my mind _

_And you just stand there_

_And stare as my world divides_

He was driving her slowly insane with fear and lack of sleep, now as she crouched on the bathroom floor he did nothing while she slipped into shock. He simply watched as crismon blood dripped on the tiled floor. Once, twice, three times, he came closer and touched the drop with a gloved hand. She stared up at him, her face white.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

For the first time he spoke the words out loud and he saw her acknowledge them her face a little afraid, her eyes cloudy with barely suppressed insanity.

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So lets just get it over**_

"I am yours," he whispered then and her eyes snapped back to the real world. She gazed up at him and he offered her a hand to help her stand. Sarah placed her blood stained hand in his and rose with a little difficulty. He touched a finger to her cheek.

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

The trouble with being Fae was that you did not have a body, as such, you were a part of the spirit world and, therefore, had no real need of corporeal form, as a human would understand it.

_**Don't scream anymore my love**_

'_**Cause all I want is you**_

He glanced once at the crumpled body as he enfolded Sarah in his arms, kissing her unearthly lips softly and resisting the urge to cheer when she did not resist. They vanished together in a puff of glitter.

In the morning the body of Sarah Williams would be discovered, having died on her bathroom floor.

_**All I want is you.**_

_I have to apologise, I know it's not Darkness and I know that I promised an update, but this is another of those that has been plaguing me for a while. Any way, R&R, you all know how much I love them. Who knows if I get enough reviews I may even double my update for Darkness..._

_Artemis _


End file.
